Timing
by Not-So-Happy-Hufflepuff
Summary: The Yeerks are up to their old schemes again. The Animorphs are quick to respond of course. But what happens when the Animorphs and Ax are forced decades into the past. I mean there's no dinosaurs or anything, but still? (I'm sorry I suck at summary's. It's basically a time travel AU where the kids are sent back to the time of The Andalite Chronicles... because someone n


**Disclaimer: Animorphs doesn't belong to me**

 **Prologue**

My name is Jake.

That's it. No last name, at least, not one that I can tell you. If I told you that wouldn't just mean the end for me and my friends, it would also mean the end of everything living on earth.

Yeah. That means you too.

I never wanted this. I mean who does right?

I was just a normal kid, with normal problems. The biggest one not being able to live up to my brothers basketball 'legacy'. I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore though since he left the basketball team.

Well… at least the Yeerk in his head made him quit.

That's right. Yeerk. Bet you'd never heard that word before, it sounds like something from a bad sci-fi movie from the 70's or something doesn't it?

Sadly this isn't some cheezy over the top production with a budget that could barely pay for a ham and cheese sandwich.

This is life.

This is _my_ life.

And for all I know this could be your life too.

The Yeerks are real, and they're everywhere, your parents, your teachers, that guy on the news, your sister, your _brother._

Any one of them could be a controller.

But that's not the worst part.

No. The worst part is that you're loved ones are still there too.

An alien slug forced their way into their brain and slunk their way into the cracks, accessing their deepest darkest feelings and pulling the strings, living their life for them.

All the while their hosts scream, and cry, and beg.

And you wouldn't even be able to notice. How could you?

Don't worry though. I wouldn't have noticed either… if it hadn't been for that one night.

My friends and I walked through a construction site, smart choice huh?

It was a stupid decision. We knew it was, but hey, back then we felt almost immortal. Death wasn't even an option at the time.

Then _**he**_ landed in front of us.

An andalite prince one of the 'good guys'.

And I guess he really was a good guy because…

He was dying, light years away from his home and he was dying, for us. He didn't know us, but he still fought to save us.

And in his last moments he gave us a weapon that would allow us to fight back against the Yeerks.

The power to morph… the ability to change into any animal we could get in contact with.

Then he was murdered right in front of us.

By a monster that goes by the name of Visser three.

The only Yeerk that had ever managed to enslave an andalite. The only one with the ability to morph.

But he's not our only enemy of course. But he's the one we're the most worried about on earth.

I'm writing this because if something happens to me. To any of my friends, people need to know. People need to fight.

Because I don't know what can happen to me, or my friends.

Because, hey, the universe is unpredictable even more so when "all powerful" beings are using us as chess pieces.

I've actually gotten myself into a bit of rut now, because this story is a bit… strange. And… I have no idea how I should start it…

I guess the best place to start is always the beginning.

 **Well hey there everybody. Welcome to my lovely story. I hope that this short prologue peeked your interest enough to stick with me and see it through.**

 **I do have a couple of the chapters (proper chapters anyway) planned out and will have them out as soon as I can. However I am currently in school so I don't know how often I will be able to work on this, as I am also writing an original story that I want to have done by May of next year. (I'm actually writing this to help expand my writing experience as well.)**

 **A few things I should cover. I'm not much of a first person writer so if I mess up with the narrative don't be too harsh and let me know if there are any errors and I will try to fix them. Also I don't have a beta reader, nor any personal friends who are interested in Animorphs that I think would be interested in fixing my cruddy mistakes.**

 **Also there will be mentions of Oc's. Not a lot, mentions at the most (which is to expand universe around certains cultures ~cough cough- Andalites- cough cough-) or used as more of a plot device/ one off character to advance plot. (That sounds harsh,)**

 **Shout out to the Morph Club Cast group on facebook. I asked them for ideas for this story, and boy did they deliver. Also if you haven't listened to the Morph Club Podcast I suggest you do because it's amazing and the people involved are awesome. You can listen to them on soundcloud, seriously suggest you should check it out. :D**

 **Anyway guys, reviews appreciated.**


End file.
